powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BraveHeart70
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Devic Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 18:22, November 5, 2012 Thanks for your edit on my powerKemetri D Jackkson (talk) 01:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) what for, if I may ask? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:03, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I was planning on using the information for some characters I'm making on Heromania. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 00:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll send the info to your talk-page on that wiki, is that good? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:22, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 00:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Transcendent Angel Physiology isn't about Metatron. We have Archangel Physiology for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Even though, as the page itself states, Metatron is a if not the prime example of a Transcendent Angel? --Son of the Dawn (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Instead of turning around and recreating a page, ask the deleting admin why he deleted the page. I don't know why Kuopiofi orginally deleted the page, but you should've asked him why before recreating the page. That's all I ask. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, just ask before doing, please. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Self Origin Manipulation was essentially Self-Existence Manipulation, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Fine, returned but do work a bit to make them more distinct from each other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Of Absolute Existence: Powers and Superpower Manipulations are two quite different categories, and there's a reason Powers wasn't added into that list. Those removed from Also Called fit better on other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He is not a divine-demonic being. Caleb is just a regular demon, he has no relations to gods, nor is he a fusion of a god and demon. He is not a user. so stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM All the information available on him says that is not the case. there is no mention anywhere of his relation to any gods. so unless you can actually prove that with a line from the book then he stays off the list. So no.SageM (talk) 21:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM I checked some more an he doesn't fit the power at all. Daevas are not demons. they are false or rejected gods. Caleb is just a demigod. not a divine demonic being. So he stays off list.SageM (talk) 21:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM Emperor Huffius I saw that you posted a message on SageM's talk page, and I simply cannot allow something like that to happen. Omnipotence is literally unbeatable. No amount of DM will EVER be able to change that, unless the user of Omnipotence was never really Omnipotent to begin with. If you look back at that argument, you will see that I ended it as SageM cannot refute my point with making a complete fool of himself. So, do NOT add that as a limitation to Omnipotence. Emperor Huffius (talk) 00:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius : Well, Sage seemingly already handled this little obscusion. However, since it was MY page you left this on, I guess I should answer you. You don't want me to put a limitation on Omnipotence even though the entirety of it's power hinges on.... its definition? Hmmmm. If someone has Definition Manipulation, they are the only beings capable of besting an omnipotent being simply by altering the definition of whh/what they are. So, yes, it IS a limitation and will be added as soon as I get the o.k. from Sage. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 08:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) IM WITH EMPEROR listen. while it is true that you can manipulate everything since everything has a definition, but the thing is if you are omnipotent you are almighty making you entirely immune to DF. saying that you cant overcome omnipotence. take my example on ichibe vs yhwach. ichibe (who possesses definition manipulation) himself was unable to defeat yhwach, (who wasn't even close to being omnipotence). if you look back at the discussion you will understand. Deviljinyes (talk) 01:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes :Again, sgae already answered you. And, as someone who knows Bleach intimately, I can vouch for the fact that the conclusion of the battle was PIS simply due to the fact that Kubo wanted Ichigo to be Yhwach, not Ichibei. So, if it was a "anyone can die" scenario, Yhwach would have been defeated. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 08:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Technically speaking Yhwach only won that battle because he replicated the power of definition manipulation and used it against ichibe, and he had to use his full power to do so. If the fight happened before he was ready to use his full power then he would have been easily defeated, the only reason ichibe lost is because the author wants Ichigo to be the one to beat Yhwach.SageM (talk) 01:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC)SageM Look i know that you are on sages side and all that and we arent gonna be mad at you or anything, but the thing is that the only way to counter definition manipulation is definition manipulation itself. Even sage admited it himself. If you were omnipotence then that would be a different story because unlike yhwach you have no limitations. So if you were omnipotence you would be able to use definition manipulation as protection and you would still have all of your powers in one piece. Sage said so himself. (Also im sorry for my friends attitude. But please understand where we are getting at) Deviljinyes (talk) 09:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes If ANYTHING, Definition Manipulation IS Omnipotence via Absolute Change. But it is physically impossible to defeat an Omnipotent Being in all respective natures. Emperor Huffius (talk) 14:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius The new page Hey Brave how's it going! :)) Saw the new page origin transcendence. gotta say i'm very pleased with how it was worded out. it's definition is much more polished compared to mine! Now if you could only do the same upgrade to cosmic otherness i'd really appreciate it (Cosmic Otherness to Absolute or Almighty Otherness?)! Lol XD Been to busy with my school work and part time job as of late and all i can do is browse what's new in the two wiki's as of late. But that's enough about me. I'd love it if you can drop me a message every once and a while about how you're proggrassing your concepts as well. catch you again Brave Doomweaver13 (talk) 04:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, December 14, 2015 (UTC) It was decided that the Aspect pages didn't need to exist as we already had the Embodiment pages. but to be honest, I only deleted the pages, Kuopiofi was going to move some stuff over from the Aspect pages to the Embodiment pages and I did jump the gun... Gabriel456 (talk) 16:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order in all the page, T comes after P for starters... Aand still too small pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order in Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) actually, khepri was completely subject to Ra because he was merely just one of Ra's aspects. yet, he was still somehow self created. through in other histories he was Ra's brother. L12345 (talk) 20:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey BraveHeart70 can you please explain to me what absolute existence mean? Idan647 (talk) 20:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) what is absolute existence and what the user can do with this power? Idan647 (talk) 16:44, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brave ! It mostly depends on the kind of character you're aiming for, Selective Unity being more of a "symbiosis" kind of power, while Absorbing Replication is clearly a "predatory" one, although I chose a more neutral approach for my character out of personal preference. DYBAD (talk) 21:35, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brave ! I think it mostly depends on a very practical detail, as in : does the character have to fear retribution from God himself or his devout followers if he dares question his actions, past and present ? If it's a yes, then he would probably be better off just swallowing his heretical opinion and quietly going with the flow ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 01:03, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Being right doesn’t mean much if you don’t have the power to back it up, I’m afraid ^ ^; I mean, what stops God from incinerating the insolent character on the spot, or worse : cast him to Hell with a mere thought, to be atrociously tortured forever in punishment for his blasphemous words ? The powerful don’t like to be questioned, and the most powerful around would likely take it as an unforgivable insult, and mercilessly crush the cocky mortal who actually dares talking back to him. So unless said mortal has some kind of overarching protector to keep him safe, I wouldn’t advise spiting in the face of the greatest tyrant in creation ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 23:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) If the God is as infatuated with his own might and glory as you described it, there's very little chance he would let such blasmphemy slide, let alone be impressed by it. Deities are famous for their pride and monotheism for its intolerance. Even in real-life Christianism that pretends to be a religion of love, not worshipping God is a guaranteed ticket to Hell. So what about those rebelious souls who not only refuse to worship him, but actually tell him to his face that he's wrong and doesn't know how to run his business ? Man, you cocky character is gonna be absolutely butchered on a meta-conceptual level ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 08:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Good point, and wise decision ^ ^ I think Nonexistence may be a viable countermeasure, with your character being the unwitting chosen of some mysterious primordial Anti-God, making him immune to God's powers are even capable of dispeling them. This way God would have no choice to listen to what he has to say and talk things out. DYBAD (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2016 (UTC)